


A Piece of Advice

by aegisofthegods



Series: Femslash February 2k16, VIXX Girls edition! [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2016, Genderbending, Genderswap, fem!vixx, vixx girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisofthegods/pseuds/aegisofthegods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyebin had always had a problem with her voice, but Taeyoon was the first to nail it.</p>
<p>(for Femslash February 2016! The prompt was "First")</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Forever bitter @ Jelpi for taking so long to figure out Binnie's voice. Leo's bitterness is my bitterness. I'M BITTER OKAY ugh.
> 
> Femslash February is finally here!! Hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Hyebin sighed in frustration and sat down on the studio floor, letting her head hit the wall with an audible _thunk_. She closed her eyes and took a deep, tired breath.

 It was probably around 11PM and Hyebin didn't think any of the other girls would still be around. The group had been given the lyrics and guidelines for their upcoming comeback song a couple of days before, but Hyebin had been too busy with her modeling gigs and only had time to practice the song late in the night. On one hand, it was lonely, because everyone else had already practiced the entire day and was long gone. But on the other, at least Hyebin could work her frustration out without nosy unnies (and Sanghee) bothering her.

 Hyebin wasn't even practicing the new song. Actually, she had already learned her part in I'm Ready to Get Hurt perfectly -  thanks, in part, to the measly amount of lines they'd given her.

 She was perfectly aware that she had only gotten into VIXX because she was pretty. Hyebin figured she should be thankful for being able to debut at all, but she had always poured her everything into her passion for singing, and it hurt to have all of her effort written off in favor of a lucky combination of genes. But maybe complaining about getting few lines was asking for too much, she mused bitterly, considering she had been locked in that studio for over two hours and failed every single high note she tried.

 Eventually, a knock on the door caught her attention. She looked up and was slightly surprised to see Taeyoon standing on the other side, through the small window.

 Even now, almost a year after debuting, Hyebin didn't know what to think about Jung Taeyoon. The girl was quiet, but very strict and tended to be the one, along with Hayeon, who put the dongsaengs in line. Hyebin understood why Sanghee was so scared of the older girl, but couldn't find it in her to feel the same fear; Taeyoon was scary when angry, but it always took a damn good reason to ruffle her feathers to that extent. They weren't particularly close, but Hyebin identified with her a lot. She was quiet, reserved, a little impatient and tended to put up walls around herself. Hyebin liked to think Taeyoon felt the same way about her.

 At the same time, Taeyoon was one of the main sources of Hyebin's frustration. Her vocals were flawless, her range was incredible and she was able to garner respect and admiration even if she didn't want it. The same applied to Jaeun, although her popularity could be attributed partly to her easygoing and friendly personality, but not Taeyoon, with her cool charm and stony silence. Hers was all talent.

 Hyebin had always been watching Taeyoon from afar, in a mix of curiosity, admiration and envy. She was Hyebin's role model for the time being, or at least that's what the model liked to tell herself. That her observations were purely calculating and had absolutely nothing to do with Taeyoon's sharp, enticing eyes, nor with the soft puffy cheeks and tiny shy smiles that contrasted so much with her muscular thighs and effortless sex appeal.

 - I was looking for you - Taeyoon said simply when Hyebin opened the door for her. She reached casually for a pen laying around on the small desk, quickly putting her long, luscious cherry red hair up in a careless bun. Taeyoon really hated having long hair.

 - Just please return that later - Hyebin joked, but despite what people said, Taeyoon had gotten good at reading her dongsaengs. Hyebin's smile was perfect, dimples and bright white teeth drawing all the attention, but it didn't reach her huge eyes.

 Taeyoon was a little worried about Hyebin. The younger could have a great acting career, considering how perfectly she could put up a cool front for the cameras. But even when only the other members were around, her laugh was always a little too loud, her voice was always a little too cold, her snark always carried a little bit of too much bite for Taeyoon to truly believe everything was alright. She had mentioned it to Hayeon a few times, and while the leader agreed and kept fretting over Hyebin, the visual didn't give the leader enough credit to listen anyway. Hayeon tried to convince Taeyoon to talk to the younger girl instead, but the vocalist knew way too well how closed off Hyebin was. If she tried, she would just push Hyebin even further away, not to mention Taeyoon's complete incapacity of successfully comforting people.

 - I'm going back to the dorm, all the others are gone already. Let's go, it's late.

 - I'll stay a little longer, Leo-unnie - Hyebin's smile faded, and there was nothing left to hide her exhaustion. - I didn't have time to practice properly today.

 Taeyoon frowned.

 - I've heard you and you already know the song. You have to sleep - her tone left no room for denial. Hyebin scowled.

 - I'm not practicing I'm Ready to Get Hurt - at that, Taeyoon raised her eyebrows curiously and Hyebin sighed in defeat. - I'm just practicing.

 - Is this about your number of lines again? - Taeyoon asked softly, but Hyebin still winced.

 There was no answer, so Taeyoon silently got into the tiny room and made herself comfortable on a chair.

 - Sing.

 - Wait, no - Hyebin protested, and if she was anyone else, she'd probably be physically pushing Taeyoon out of the room. - Unnie, you have to rest too, go home. I can practice by myself here.

 - I'm only leaving along with you - Taeyoon said pointedly. Hyebin groaned.

 - Why are you doing this? - she asked, a little annoyed. In VIXX, everyone did their best to help out one another, so Hyebin could bear to accept singing lessons from Hayeon or Jaeun. But not Taeyoon. Hyebin didn't dare to ask her because while Hayeon and Jaeun were naggy and dramatic enough to ease Hyebin's embarrassment, the quiet girl's judging stare was too much. Ironically enough, on the other side, Taeyoon had never offered help precisely because she was wary of intimidating Hyebin.

 Taeyoon didn't really know how to answer. She could say she had been watching Hyebin, had seen her struggling. She had seen the outrageous amount of singing lessons and advice thrown at the youngest two, but while Sanghee had been slowly improving, Hyebin seemed stuck at square one. Taeyoon could just say she was worried, but Hyebin wouldn't like that, so she decided to take the safer route.

 - If you're not confident, you won't perform well with the group - the words came out drier than intended, and if it wasn't Hyebin she was talking to, she'd have sworn the other looked disappointed.

 Hyebin decided it'd be better to just get it over with, so she rummaged around in her head for a safe choice and ended up settling on an old song by 2NE1. The girls could go high, but they were notorious for their lower voices, so at least she wouldn't screw it up too much.

 As Hyebin sang, Taeyoon closed her eyes and let her head loll back. She almost looked like she had fallen asleep, if it weren't for the way she frowned a little when Hyebin's voice wavered. Hyebin skipped the rap parts, but before she could finish, Taeyoon motioned for her to stop.

 - So? - Hyebin asked warily. Taeyoon didn't open her eyes.

 - Deeper.

 - You mean pick a deeper song, unnie? - Hyebin was slightly confused. She was always berated for not being able to hit and hold high notes, no one had ever asked her to go lower before.

 Taeyoon nodded, her eyes still closed.

 - Uh. I guess I can sing a Park Hyoshin song, but it's male key.

 - Doesn't matter.

 Hyebin frowned, but complied. The notes began to flow lightly from her throat, struggling a little to find the tone at the beginning but eventually settling into a comfortable rhythm. Taeyoon opened her eyes now, straightening herself in the chair, and was mildly surprised to see Hyebin had closed her eyes.

 The level of admiration Hyebin had for Park Hyoshin was already well known, but Taeyoon could see it clearly in the way Hyebin sang. Her voice wasn't strained anymore and she navigated the song with a naturalness that betrayed the amount of times she must have sung it before. Taeyoon found herself enraptured by the sight, and couldn't help but feel a little envious of the rich, deep tone Hyebin could reach so beautifully and her own high, childish voice would never be able to.

 Hyebin finished the song and opened her eyes sheepishly, but it quickly turned into defensiveness when she noticed Taeyoon's expression. The older was staring at her so sharply she found herself scared of Taeyoon for the first time.

 - That's it - she said slowly. Taeyoon blinked a couple times, like she hadn't realized the song was over.

 - I found your problem. - she said simply. Hyebin felt her insides twist up in a mix of hope and resignation. Hope that maybe now she would finally be able to improve, and resignation at the thought that maybe she couldn't.

 - What is it?

 - I've never heard your voice sound better than when you were singing I Promise You right now.

 - Thank you...? - Hyebin didn't really know how to react to that. - Unnie, I can't say if that's a good or a bad thing.

 - Both - Taeyoon stated and got up. - You have a beautiful voice, but your register is deeper than what the composers know what to do with. Especially in a female group.

 Hyebin felt like the room had suddenly frozen over. So, in the end, that was it. She simply wasn't born to sing.

 Taeyoon seemed to notice something was off. Her expression turned to worry, to the point that she put a hand on Hyebin's shoulder. The younger had to fight the urge to shake it off, and instead just avoided the other's eyes, trying to keep her anger and frustration in check and unsure about what to say.

 - I meant that as a good thing - Taeyoon said in a low voice, holding Hyebin's neck to make her look into her eyes. Hyebin raised an eyebrow, distrustful. - Your voice is unique, Hyebin, you can reach pitches that none of us can, and you still manage to sound clear in low tones. I've practiced with Ravi before and not even she is able to hit what you can, and to top it off, you're a vocalist.

 Hyebin's eyes widened a little, but her lips were still pressed in a displeased line.

 - I don't see how that's relevant, unnie. - she said coldly, more out of impatience than anything. Taeyoon sighed.

 - You're not using your talent right. I may be able to hit the highest notes, but you don't see me doing rap or bass.

 Hyebin bit her lip. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, fighting to believe Taeyoon's words. The vocalist smiled a little bit. It was so rare to see Hyebin like this, with her insecurities bared open, in an inner conflict between withdrawing to protect herself and trusting Taeyoon enough to accept her help. So, Taeyoon mustered up some nerve and reached out to give Hyebin a hug.

 The surprise at the sudden gesture made Hyebin gasp. It was the first time Taeyoon hugged her away from the cameras, and even the required hugs in public were always tense and initiated by Hyebin. She raised her arms slowly to wrap them around Taeyoon's lean torso, absently noticing the way her unnie's taller body embraced hers like a warm comforter.

 - Thank you, Leo-unnie - Hyebin whispered, face hidden into Taeyoon's sweater. - Let's go home.


End file.
